1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller, a band, and a band adjusting device, and more particularly, to a controller, a band, and a band adjusting device which reduces a size thereof and provides convenience to a user.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An object of the use of buckle devices is to reduce or increase a width of an attached material such as conventional clothing or a bag has been well known.
Buckle devices used for attached materials each basically include a band and a buckle, in which the buckle fastens both ends or is provided on a waist part of pants or a skirt to adjust a waistline of the pants or skirt to fit on a waistline of a wearer.
Also, buckle devices are used to reduce or enlarge an inlet of a bag or a handbag or used for a watch strap to adjust a length of the watch strap to be appropriate for a wrist of a wearer.
Buckles used as described above may freely slide due to pulling a band in a direction of tightening the band, that is, in a forward direction but may be restricted in movement in a direction of releasing the band, that is, a reverse direction to maintaining a tightened state.
General buckles each include, to provide the use described above, a buckle housing through which a band passes, a button rotatably mounted in the buckle housing, a holding means moved by the button to control whether to restrict the band, and a spring which provides an elastic force to the button.
Here, a button provided in a general buckle protrudes toward a top of the buckle housing and is rotatable. When a user releases a tightened state of a band, this is implemented by turning the button which protrudes toward the top of the buckle housing.
However, general buckles are damaged through repetitively using the button and have poor durability and a manufacturing process thereof is complicated due to a large number of components.